A recognised problem, in injection moulding from plastics materials of articles having thin walls in particular, is that at marked differences in cross-section, differential shrinkage causes blemishes in the finished surface of the article.
Despite this problem, many new designs of injection moulded article could be feasible if marked changes in cross-section were possible, without shrinkage blemishes.